


于极乐月夜之下（Under the Moonlight）

by Gullity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullity/pseuds/Gullity
Summary: 飞燕x光之战士♀时间设定在4.1之后4.2之前的时间微量飞燕x其日娜及奥尔什方x光之战士R18大量Hien&Warrior of light（Female）After 4.1version，Before 4.2 versionA joyous feast





	于极乐月夜之下（Under the Moonlight）

舌尖撬开牙关伸进来彼此触碰时，耳边传来飞燕有些满意地闷哼，光不清楚自己是不是也难以抑制地发出了什么羞人的声音，说到底，当飞燕占据上风时，她的脑子已经蒸腾了。飞燕的舌头略带霸道地侵入到口腔深处，翻搅引导着光的舌尖与之相交、缠绕，大脑缺氧的眩晕感让光觉得天地宛如在旋转那般，她只得顺从飞燕有力的深吻，与他交换两人之间稀薄的空气。银丝似的涎水顺着嘴角流下来，滴在光被拉扯开的衣物，及裸露在外的胸口上。  
直到深吻的力道被放缓，光才发现自己的舌尖不知何时，已自然而然地回应着飞燕。  
这样的情欲十分陌生，但被飞燕按在草地上亲吻时，光的手竟不自觉地伸入他的衣服内，拉扯摩挲着，沉溺在阵阵电流拂过的快感中。  
没有人想要停下抚摸彼此身体的手，和不断索求不断交缠的唇舌。

多玛飞地的建设可以说日新月异，艾欧泽亚同盟军和多玛人民解放此地的情形仿佛还是不久之前，光曾站在一片战后的废墟之上，与飞燕共同庆祝重返故土的喜悦，而不过一两年的时光，多玛便屹立于废墟之上，重现了往日的辉煌。尽管只有部分，但光是第一次目睹某个国家从毁灭中重生，这仅有的部分已足够让她为之惊叹。光还未到达码头时，远眺着薄雾笼罩下的多玛飞地，莫名的喜悦涌上心头。  
飞燕曾与她约定，等多玛飞地重建好，定要邀请光到自己府上痛饮美酒。光想都没想便一口应允了，本以为会是一切尘埃落定的很久之后，哪知道……  
“光！你来了！”飞燕站在码头上，远远看到光搭乘的小船缓缓驶来，爽朗地笑着朝她挥手。  
阿拉米格的领导人已定，共和制也开始萌芽，如今也算得上是尘埃落定吧？“美酒备好了吗？”光隔着河水高声笑道。  
“放心吧，美酒管够！”不远处一如既往率真的飞燕晃了晃手里的酒壶。  
光突然觉得，身上的担子都能够暂且放一放了。  
“美酒备好多时了，你再不来，我都快忍不住了。”飞燕伸手，将船上的光稳稳地拉到岸上，顺势揽过光的肩膀，喜笑颜开地搂着光就朝门口走去。  
“我说，多玛的国主大人，是不是应该先带我参观一下重建的情况呢？”光没有躲开飞燕搂着自己的手，只是无奈地笑道。“你真是，越来越没国主的架子了。”  
“对待最亲爱的好友，那些无用的虚礼就免了吧。”飞燕把另一只手上的酒壶递给光。“参观，喝酒，两不误。这可是我私藏的陈酿，快尝尝。”  
光闻言，接过酒壶仰头喝了一口。入嗓有些火辣烧灼的感觉，回味却余韵绵长，飞燕所言不虚。“果然是好酒。”光喝了一口，又将酒壶递还给飞燕。却见飞燕接过酒壶，就着她喝过的地方仰头也灌了一口。光看着飞燕饮下那口酒，又将瓶口处洒落的几滴液体舔入口中，心脏猛地狂跳一阵，被飞燕搂着的身体开始有些不自在。她隐隐约约觉得飞燕像是故意为之，但又耻于深究，装作若无其事地跟随飞燕走去。

所幸，飞燕设在归燕馆内的宴请并不是两人独处，白狼族首领、夕雾还有几名飞燕的得力部下都齐聚于此，共同欢迎英雄的到来，光起先局促不安的心情也随之放松下来，与众人围坐着举杯畅饮，好不快活。光似乎曾听豪雪提及，飞燕少主酒量惊人，也热衷收集各类佳酿，但看到会客室地上满满当当的酒壶，光对飞燕酒中豪杰的形象有了全新的认识。  
“光，这杯我敬你。”飞燕端起酒碗，痛快地将满碗烈酒一饮而尽。  
光学着飞燕豪迈的样子，也端起酒碗一口饮尽，奈何酒的后劲太足，她还不能完全适应喉咙深处火辣辣的炙热感，被烈酒呛得连连咳嗽。许是喝多了，众人也没了平日的顾忌，被光失态的样子逗得哈哈大笑，连坐在光旁边的夕雾也忍俊不禁，边拍着她的背为她顺气，边打趣道：“英雄阁下，酒量差就不要勉强自己了吧……”  
“没事没事……”光猛咳几下，靠在夕雾身上喘息道。“方才喝得太急了，休息一轮，待会再战！”  
飞燕望着歪在夕雾身上的光，笑意更深了几分，顺着她的话接道：“好好好，等你休息好了可要陪我不醉不归……”  
“少主，您这是要看英雄阁下的热闹啊……”夕雾扶住光的身子，无奈地打断飞燕。  
飞燕只得作罢，戏谑地感叹道：“唉……夕雾好歹还是我的部下，怎么开始偏袒光了？还不快快自罚一杯。”

围坐在一起喝酒的众人闻言，又是阵阵发笑。光靠着夕雾努力回神的时间，觥筹交错又是几番对饮，一名部下有些上头了，开起飞燕的玩笑：“飞燕大人果然千杯不醉，以后的夫人怕是也要找酒量上佳的才行吧。”  
“那可不一定，不胜酒力的女子不是更温婉动人吗？”飞燕又饮下一碗烈酒，畅快的长吁一口气。  
“我记得……少主说自己喜欢温柔可爱的女性……”夕雾捧着酒碗轻轻抿了一口，歪头认真地回忆。  
“夕雾！”飞燕有些坐不住了。他知道自己这名得力部下向来拒绝喝酒，却没想到将她灌醉之后会抖搂自己过去的糗事，此时恨不得假装自己醉到才好。  
“主人在世时……似乎对少主有过男女关系的教诲……很严厉……”夕雾又一次补刀。“少主对这方面应该十分得心应手才是。”  
四周的眼光齐齐聚到飞燕身上，众人坏笑着对视一眼，端起酒碗朝飞燕凑过去，神神秘秘地问道：“飞燕大人有过几个女人呢？五个？十个？”  
“没有！没有！”飞燕努力闪避不怀好意的眼光。  
“飞燕……喜欢温柔可爱的女性？”光趴在夕雾肩头，迷迷糊糊地想着什么，似是醉意又似是醋意地嘟囔道。“那不就是……其日娜吗？”  
“哈？”众人转过头，发出疑惑的声音，显然不太清楚这位名叫其日娜的女性有何来头。飞燕本人也发出了一声惊诧的声音，他委实没想到光会这么看待自己和其日娜的关系，登时震惊不已。  
房间内的氛围瞬间紧张了起来，众人放下酒碗，不约而同凝视着飞燕，期望他能就光的说法做出解释说明。飞燕一时语塞，转头见罪魁祸首的光勉力坐直了身体，双眼散发出可怕的求知欲，让飞燕有些无所适从。  
“我和其日娜……并不是男女之情……大家不要想太多……”飞燕试图结束话题，但是众人对多玛国主的八卦显然很感兴趣，直直盯着飞燕，不肯轻易被三言两语打发。  
飞燕无奈地叹了口气，端正身体坐起来，用无比怀念的口吻叙述道：“其日娜，是太阳神草原上一名非常温柔而可靠的女性。多亏了她，我如今才能端坐在这里……”  
飞燕事无巨细地讲述着自己与其日娜相遇相识相处的经过，说到令人难忘之处，还会微微莞尔。光听着飞燕如此怀念的语气，不知是酒气上涌抑或是别的什么，胸口总有一团东西抑郁堵塞着，让她解脱不得的难受。她不由自主地抓紧胸口的衣服，用力喘息着。  
“光？怎么了？身体不舒服吗？”飞燕敏锐地发现光的动作，关切地问道。  
光连忙缩回手，讪讪道：“没什么……有些喘不过气而已。”  
飞燕还想关心几句，众人听八卦的劲头被打断，正不满地看着飞燕，他见光没有难受的神情，松了口气，继续说道：“其日娜对我而言是十分重要的存在。并不是爱情或是友情那样，诸位还记得我的母亲吗？”  
光不明所以地看着周围的众人点点头。  
“我的母亲如她那样，是一位温柔可靠的女性。母亲的教导令我时时怀念，而其日娜的温柔坚韧，总会在不经意间让我想起母亲大人……我对其日娜并不是世俗那般的恋慕，而是怀着十分敬重的感情。”  
众人恍然大悟地点点头。光还是一脸状况外的神情。  
飞燕见她这样，无奈地再次解释道：“我是曾欣赏过其日娜，但仅限于亲情和友情意味上。她属于太阳神草原，我属于多玛，她对我而言只是一个重要的人，仅此而已。”  
光认真地想了半晌，反问道：“不是因为纱都和玛格奈抢走了她，你才失恋的吗？”

众人为之绝倒。一名部下甚至失神地喃喃自语：“没想到飞燕大人的感情经历竟如此曲折……”其他人连连附和，甚至为此事举起酒碗兀自喝了一轮。光夹杂在其中，端着酒碗凑到飞燕身边，十分惋惜地拍拍他的肩膀，说：“来，这杯我敬你！”  
飞燕顿时觉得，和一群醉得神志不清的人解释这些，十足自讨苦吃。“重要的人！光也有过吧？超过友情的但又不是爱情的程度。”  
光端着酒碗的手微微一颤，低下头，似乎认真思忖了许久，突然抬头苦笑着说道：“有的……他为了保护我……就那样挡住尖枪……奥尔什方……”说着说着，光似乎哽咽了一下，她为自己斟满又一碗烈酒，自嘲地笑笑看向飞燕：“这么说来，我也失恋啦，该你敬我了。”  
飞燕还想问些什么，有团棉絮堵在喉咙里梗住了，痒痒的想说话却开不了口。他不太适应这样的感觉，甩甩头，端起酒碗与光碰杯，率真地笑道：“那么我们是同一战线的联盟了！敬联盟！”  
“敬联盟！”光欢呼着仰头喝尽碗中的美酒，方才的阴霾被飞燕高涨的情绪带动，很快便抛在脑后。  
不知喝了多久，众人都端坐不住东倒西歪了，唯独飞燕和光两人互相依靠着，还在有一搭没一搭地小口嘬饮碗里的酒。  
“归燕馆真是气派啊……没架子的飞燕坐在里面，都生出好大的威严来。”光乐呵呵地为飞燕斟酒，调笑道：“能为国主大人斟酒，荣幸之至。”  
“是啊，是挺气派的……但我自在惯了，一个人住在归燕馆，难免有些压抑啊……”飞燕看着眼前为自己斟酒的光，若有所思地说：“若你真是我的部下，与我同住这里，倒也不坏。”  
光摆摆手，连脑袋也跟着摇头。“不行不行，大概会闷死的，我也是自由的冒险惯了啊……”  
飞燕握住光胡乱摇晃的手掌，似乎想到什么，双眼放光地邀请她：“既然这么闷，不如到外面去喝吧！”  
“好主意！”光有些晕乎乎地任由飞燕牵着，一手拎起酒壶，兴高采烈地站起来，随着他朝外面小跑出去。  
徒留喝得不醒人事的众人瘫倒在归燕馆内，半梦半醒。

飞燕紧牵着光，光拎着酒壶，两人一路嬉笑小跑至码头，不由分说地跳到小船上，就这样载着一船佳酿与美人驶向江流中。月上中天，皎洁的清辉洒进波光粼粼的水流里，为江中畅饮的二人照耀出一片宁静的光亮。飞燕仍保有五分清醒，光半个身子歪在船舱上，抱着酒壶一个劲地傻笑，怕是连三分清醒都留不住了。  
“飞、飞燕，这个地方我喜欢！”光晃晃悠悠地举起酒壶，努力捋直舌头道。“来！不醉不归！”  
飞燕被光傻兮兮的样子逗乐，随着她也举起酒壶。“好！不醉不归！”  
许是光醉得四肢无力，又许是飞燕力度太大，两人酒壶相撞时，酒壶竟从光手里滑走，滴溜溜地一头扎进江水中。光眼疾手快，趁着酒壶还没沉下去之前赶紧捞起来，不料酒壶里灌满了冰凉的江水，光正想没事儿似的继续仰头畅饮，立刻被满满一壶酒水混着江水满头满脸给浇了个透彻。  
被浇出三分清醒的光愣在当场，脑子反应了许久，才呆呆放下酒壶，发出一个疑问词：“哎？”  
“哈哈哈……”飞燕没忍住，拍着腿朗声大笑，几乎要背过气去。  
被飞燕这么爽朗地笑话了一顿，光窘态尽散，也爽朗地笑出声。笑声渐弱时，两人对视一眼，不知怎地再次开怀大笑起来。  
“地方挺美的，可能不太适合喝酒吧。”光笑得浑身发颤，连湿漉漉的头发也忙不来擦拭。  
“说得好！”飞燕望了一眼自己手里的酒壶，潇洒利落地甩进江中。“良辰美景，确实不应沉醉。”  
光和飞燕对上目光，又是一阵莫名其妙的笑声。飞燕起身脱下外套，给湿漉漉的光仔细披好，伸手将光有些凌乱的湿发轻轻梳理开。光只觉飞燕温暖的手掌为自己梳理，十分惬意，紧了紧披着的温暖外套，享受地眯起眼任由飞燕抚摸，全然没有注意彼此的距离。

“今夜月色真美啊……”光由衷地赞美道。  
“你来之前我就在想，今夜会是个月明星疏的好时候。明月映射在清澈的无二江上，定是无法言说的美丽……”飞燕为她梳理头发的手顿了顿，默不作声地滑到光湿漉漉的脸颊上。“就像，你的双眸那样……”  
光为这突如其来的暧昧话语心跳不止，眼神闪躲羞于应对飞燕热烈的目光。“飞燕……什么时候学会说甜言蜜语了……”  
飞燕笑而不答，灼热的手掌拂去光眼角的水珠，有些滚烫的肌肤紧贴着光的脸颊，让她不得不回过神对上那双火热的眼睛。  
“我从未学过。”飞燕依旧笑得干净爽朗。“只是见到你，便想这么说了。”  
过分直率得发言让光没来由地羞红了脸，她想低下头避开飞燕的视线，却被其中的热度紧紧吸引，无法挪开半分，光有些无所适从地缩了缩身子。  
“恋慕就是……这样的感觉吗……”光没头没脑地问了一句。  
飞燕靠近几分，双臂撑开将光笼罩在身下，用近在咫尺的气息贴着她的嘴唇低声道：“恋慕就是……”  
余下的话被尽数吞入腹中。飞燕的唇先于话语，带着滚烫和酒气和光的双唇黏在一起，光下意识地缩了缩，想避开他火热的身体，飞燕一手制住她的后脑，连半分逃离的机会都不曾留下，直接果断地抢占先机。光第一次知道接吻时的双唇好像甜蜜到融合的蜜糖，丝丝缕缕绵密地交缠在一起，飞燕不断从中啃咬汲取甜美芬芳的气息，仿佛一颗火星被注入草原，瞬间在光的嘴唇和全身点燃火焰。  
飞燕半跪着将光的身子紧紧搂在怀中，恋恋不舍地松开双唇，附在她耳边轻声道：“拥抱爱人时紧张到失控的心跳……这就是……恋慕……”  
光紧贴在飞燕结实宽阔的胸膛上，属于飞燕的心跳隔着两人的胸口传递过来，清晰有力却又快得让她紧张。不，或许一开始的时候，光就已经紧张到无以复加了。由于彼此身体紧紧贴合，光才发现自己的心跳不知何时剧烈得要从胸口中跳出来，仿佛一只鼓重重地敲击着，提醒她心底的感情。飞燕显然也感受到了光不正常的心跳频率，缓缓松开怀中的人儿，抬起她的下巴让光与自己再度眼神交缠。

话语在此时显得格外多余，不知是谁先起的头，又抑或是互相的吸引，察觉到的时候，光和飞燕的双唇已交缠在一起，青涩的牙关被轻而易举突破入侵，飞燕的舌尖不容抗拒地深入口腔，翻搅着光害羞的舌头，将她的舌头带出口腔，尽情地缠绕在一起。  
谁的手顺着衣服下摆，自腰肢至胸口一寸寸摩挲，引起战栗般的刺激感。大脑缺氧的窒息感受让所有理性全部蒸发，只想要更深入更迫切地感受彼此。舌尖摩擦所产生的快感宛如电流，从脊柱慢慢爬上来直击大脑，无法克制的声音和娇喘从口中溢出，而后再次被吞噬入腹中。光不知何时已自然而然地躺在船舱内，双手环抱着飞燕紧致的胸膛，动情地索取和奉献更多。  
飞燕的吻从唇边一路落下，宛如雨点般略带粗暴地划过脖颈、锁骨，在每一个地带留下自己的印记。光胸前的衣服早被拉扯开来，露出被内衣包裹着的柔软胸脯，飞燕一手伸入内衣中，轻松地握住光不甚丰满但挺拔有型的乳房，粗粝的掌心不怀好意地摩擦着高高挺立的果实，引起光触电般的颤抖。  
“光喜欢被我触碰这里啊……”飞燕埋头于光的胸口，轻轻啃咬那片洁白没有伤痕的柔嫩肌肤，手指夹住光胸前的凸起肆意拨弄揉搓。  
“啊！不是……飞燕你怎么可以……”光不安分地扭动身子，试图躲避太过激烈的快感。  
听到光似是抗拒的连连娇喘，飞燕毫不犹豫张口含住那颗粉红的樱桃，时而吮吸时而用牙齿轻咬，舌尖不断挑逗着，引得光控制不住地拔高音调。飞燕一手解开光胸前碍事的内衣，干脆甩进江中随水飘走，低头再度吻住那对美丽的胸脯。  
“飞燕！我的衣服！”身下的人儿嘟嘴不满地抗议，被飞燕按住脑袋悠长又激烈地以亲吻榨干所有语言，不过好歹是传达到了一些，飞燕拉下光的上衣时，规规矩矩地放在身后  
“光。”正在亲吻的飞燕忽然停住动作，撑起身子，用火热的眼神欣赏着身下面色绯红衣不遮体的光，笑着唤她的名字。  
“干……干嘛！”光连忙用手挡住胸前，似乎是羞愤至极地咬牙回答。  
“月色再美，不及你一分。”  
光神情一滞，面上的绯红慢慢加深，甚至染上了耳朵和脖颈。“飞燕油嘴滑舌的，不知说给多少女孩听了吧。”  
飞燕听出光话里话外的醋意，坏笑着俯身吻住她。“我喜欢光，只想说给光听。”

抚摸彼此身体的双手更加迫切，唇舌一路从光的双唇滑至足背，小船在平静的江水中晃动幅度越发剧烈，光的上身已是不着片缕，裤子也摇摇欲坠地挂在腿间，身体只顾诚实地回应飞燕的索求，直到水花溅在身上，她才猛然反应过来现在的处境。  
光用力想推开飞燕的胸膛，却被对方更深更紧地拉入怀中，狠狠亲吻着。“飞燕！飞燕！”情到浓时被打断的飞燕抬头，用眼神表示自己的不满。  
“船……会翻的……”光不好意思地侧过头。“那个……换个地方……”  
飞燕不语，凝视着上身赤裸的光，许久，将她拉起来稳稳坐在自己怀里，边啃咬光的耳垂边促狭地笑道：“原来光想和我到野外做吗？”  
“说什么呢！”光从他怀里挣脱出来，随便拿起飞燕的外套披在身上。察觉到飞燕仍然促狭地看着自己，不争气地红了脸，往衣服里缩了缩。飞燕站在光面前毫无顾忌地赤着上身，将船缓缓朝岸边划去，光偷偷把目光往飞燕结实的腰腹上溜过去，却被飞燕未卜先知似的抓个正着，连忙侧过头假装什么都没发生。  
小船晃晃悠悠地飘荡在江面上，光凝视着水面一圈一圈扩散开来的水纹，眼角余光里还是忍不住朝飞燕瞟。虽然飞燕面上没有显露出来，裤子却高高撑起小帐篷，这种状态下还要强忍着继续划船，光突然觉得自己过于残忍了。

光伸出手轻轻触摸那里，蹲下身解开飞燕的腰带。“抱歉飞燕……我来帮你吧。”说着，将飞燕硬得昂扬的分身从裤子里拨出来，发烫的紫红色性器顿时解脱束缚跳出来，毫无保留地呈现在光眼前。  
光轻握住粗大的分身，手法生涩地上下套弄着。“飞燕已经这样了，很难受吧？”  
“喂光！嘶……”飞燕强行克制着自己的欲望，分身早就硬得发热胀痛，此时被光握住，差点就要泄出来，不禁倒吸一口冷气。  
“嗯？飞燕也会露出这样的表情啊。”光似乎发现了什么转守为攻的方法，坏笑着加快手上的动作，嘴唇也凑到紫红色的龟头上，温柔地亲吻着。“这样呢？舒服吗？”  
“光，别这样……”分身得到爱抚的飞燕险些站不稳，过于舒服的感觉让他微微弯腰，咬牙道。“快停下……”  
光坏心眼地张口轻咬了一下，听到飞燕控制不住的闷哼，得意地打算继续动作。然而飞燕完全勃起的性器对于光这样的初心者来说实在太大，光努力张开口，也只能勉强将他的分身吞入一半，她正苦恼着下一步该怎么做，眼角余光看到之前随手放下的酒壶。飞燕喘着粗气努力不让自己太早泄出来，已没有多余的力气去阻止光，只见光提过酒壶喝了一口，张口再次含住飞燕的性器，有了酒液的润滑，光不太费力地就将飞燕的整根吞入口中，青涩地用舌头舔舐起来。冰凉的液体和光舌头同时搅动着滚烫的分身，太过刺激的感觉让飞燕呻吟出声。分身突突地又往光的喉咙深入几分，炙热的感觉好像之前饮下的烈酒，她用力吮吸着口中的性器，舌尖划过表面的青筋，像是接吻那般搅拌。  
“唔……光……”飞燕不得不分出一只手扶住光的脑袋，防止自己太过深入伤到她的喉咙。  
小船毫无征兆地摇晃了一下，撞在岸边的陆地上，飞燕的分身也因为这下撞击猛地突入光的喉咙深处，太过紧致的挤压让飞燕许久的坚持破功，在光的嘴里发泄出来。光猝不及防，白色的液体混着酒液从嘴角流下，她抹抹嘴角，还没反应过来发生了什么，下意识地做出吞咽动作。  
“光……”飞燕喘着粗气，一双眸子深处燃起熊熊烈火。“你知道自己做了什么吗？”  
“难道说飞燕，输给我了吗？”光歪着头坏笑道。  
一阵天旋地转，飞燕没有给她思考的时间，将光扛到肩上走下小船。“这可是你先挑起的，我不会手下留情了。”

飞燕扛着光走进一处茂密的竹林深处，轻轻托着背将她放在地上。光身上披着的那件外套自然而然成为身下最好的铺垫，没有羞涩的时间，飞燕略带粗暴欺身上来，按住光的脑袋狠狠吻住她，舌头在口腔中霸道地翻搅，划过光的敏感带时有意无意地加重力度，惹得光阵阵娇声。下身的裤子早就不知所踪，飞燕的手悄然滑入内裤中，手指重重地摩擦着穴口的两片唇瓣，满意地感受着光流出来的蜜液涂满手指。  
“光已经这么湿了……”飞燕笑着，惩罚地张口咬住光胸前的凸起。“我可不会轻易放过你。”  
“你……你要做什么……”光浑身瘫软地问道。  
一根手指顺畅地挤入花径，在内里翻搅抽动着，突如其来的猛烈快感瞬间让敏感的光达到高潮。她努力捂住嘴不让失控的声音流出去，却被飞燕的唇舌和手指拨弄得抑制不住。  
飞燕将她两手抓住，牢牢禁锢在头顶。“如此美妙的声音，再让我多听听吧。”  
“不行，飞燕……”体内的手指毫无征兆地增加至三根，搅动的速度也徒然加快，光被连续的快感折磨得上气不接下气，一句完整的话也说不出，尚未开发的身体太过敏感，尽管嘴上说着拒绝的话，身体却顺从地分泌更多蜜液，流了飞燕满手。  
“不行？光吸得我好紧啊。”飞燕重重地拨弄了一下豆豆，满足地看着光咬紧牙关不肯溢出叫声的样子。  
“快，进来，不要再折磨我了……”光喘息着说道。  
“刚才欺负我的气势去哪儿啦？”飞燕轻轻啃咬着光的锁骨，坏笑道。“不想轻易放过你啊。”  
“飞燕……飞燕……”光又一次咬着牙达到了高潮，剧烈的快感让她险些大脑空白，点点泪花不受控制地从眼角溢出来。“快进来……求你了……”  
“光真是，过分可爱了啊！”飞燕握住光的小腿，将她双腿分开，毫无犹豫地刺入光的花径内。“可能会弄疼你……抱歉……”  
飞燕粗长的分身刺入花穴的感觉和手指完全不一样，光感觉自己被顶满了，还伴随着嫩肉被粗暴摩擦的痛感，让她忍不住收紧了内壁。飞燕刚刚进入紧致的内部，立刻被两壁猛地夹紧，忍不住低喝一声。  
“光，你是想把你的丈夫夹断吗？”飞燕突然打趣道。“放松一些，深呼吸，我会让你好好舒服的。”  
“什么丈夫啊……”光努力适应着体内被填满的不适感，顺从飞燕的话放松些许，彻底让飞燕整根进入体内。  
“乖孩子……”飞燕的唇舌温柔地纠缠住光的舌头，双手爱抚着她敏感的豆豆和胸部，腰肢微微用力开始抽插。意料之外的酥麻感让光绷直了脚背，双手不由自主搂上飞燕的脖颈，将飞燕散开的高马尾彻底抓散。渐入佳境的飞燕将光的腿抬高，更加猛烈地撞击深处，散落的黑色长发丝丝缕缕划过身体，光闭着眼睛咬牙承受这陌生的情欲支配全身，叫声再也无法克制地传出来，宛如小兽般的呜咽激得飞燕格外情动，把光的一条腿抬上肩膀，托高光的臀部深入浅出地大操大合。初体验便如此激烈，光的身子在飞燕掌控下剧烈晃动，生理性泪水顺着眼角点点洒落下来，被飞燕爱怜地用舌头舔入口中。  
“飞燕……飞燕……”即将达到顶点时，光语无伦次地叫着心爱之人的名字。  
“我在，光。”飞燕吻上光红艳湿润的双唇，快速抽插着将她送上极乐之处。  
“飞燕……我到了……我到……”随着一声娇喊，光搂紧飞燕的脖颈彻底瘫软下来，大口呼吸着冰凉的夜间空气。  
“光，真可爱……”飞燕浅浅地亲吻着光的耳垂，像是拥有了心仪玩具的孩子般埋在光的脖颈间轻轻笑道。

光喘息着，突然感觉哪里不对劲，体内的飞燕分身依然坚硬得满满填充着，丝毫没有热度减退的迹象。光突然有种不好的预感，讪讪问道：“你该不会……还没……”  
“不愧是光，立刻就发现了。”飞燕握着光的腰肢，将她从地上拉起来，以跪坐的姿势从上而下坐在自己身上，连接处还没拔出的分身因此更深地刺入内部。“说好了，今晚不会轻易放过你的。”  
飞燕握住光的腋下，拇指在光胸前的凸起上画起圈圈，痞气地笑道：“再来一次，好不好？”  
光还是轻而易举就被飞燕爽朗的笑容攻陷，根本没有任何反对的机会便被握住腰肢，自下而上顶撞起来。过分深入让光有些直不起身子，双手撑在飞燕结实的胸肌上，腰肢自作主张地随着飞燕的动作扭动起来。穴口与分身交合处几乎没有多少分开的空隙，像是接吻那样紧紧贴在一起厮磨。  
“飞燕……飞燕……”光沉浸在快感的潮水中，喃喃低喊着。  
“我更希望听到你叫我丈夫大人呢……”飞燕喘着粗气，尚有力气调笑光。  
光有些不满地嘟囔道：“什么丈夫啊……我可没听说过……”  
“父亲曾说过，只有能喜欢一辈子的人……才能娶为妻子。”飞燕猛地将光拉向自己，吻了一下光的嘴唇，无比直率地笑道。“我觉得啊，用来喜欢光的时间，一辈子可太少了。”  
“你这算……什么……”光被突如其来的告白弄得有些无奈，苦笑着握住飞燕的双手，腰肢扭动的幅度更大了些。“至少挑个正式场合啊。”  
“那么你愿意和我共度一生吗，光？”飞燕顶撞的速度徒然加快，撞得光娇喘连连，沉溺在单纯的肉欲中。“快说我愿意，说了就让你解放。”  
“我……唔……你真是……”光被更快的快感折磨得说不清抱怨的话。  
“抱怨的话太多余了。”飞燕牢牢抓着光的双手，不让她轻易逃离。  
“我……我愿……”话音未落，光的身体猛然一颤，仰头咬牙不让过分失控的叫声脱口而出，飞燕被光突然夹紧的内壁狠狠吸住，猝不及防地闷哼一声，在光体内释放出来。  
光精疲力竭地趴在飞燕身上，疲累得快要合上双眼。飞燕搂住光的身体，在她香汗淋漓的额头深深印下一吻，看着光半梦半醒的样子，无奈地笑着用手轻轻梳理光的头发。“我当作你答应了哦。”飞燕柔声说道。  
“嗯……明天……我想看着……飞燕醒来……”光模糊不清地说完，趴在飞燕怀中沉沉睡去。  
“遵命，妻子大人。”飞燕轻吻光熟睡的面颊，将她往温暖的怀中更搂紧了些。


End file.
